Adam's Revenge
by Kristie V
Summary: Back from the dead & having reclaimed what had been taken from him, Adam Newman begins his mission to get revenge on those who had wronged him & his family. A sequel to "The Return of Adam Newman".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

As he sat there waiting, he couldn't help but feel that he was doing the right thing. It was a feeling that he didn't have often, but this time, he had it, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before what he had set out to do happened.

Adam Newman stood by the house, all dressed in black, hidden behind some thick bushes, waiting for the police to arrive. He had a reason for wanting them there, and the reason was revenge.

He was out getting revenge on the people who had wronged him and his family, who had made it their mission to keep him away from the love of his life, Chelsea, and their beautiful son, Connor. He felt that they needed to pay for what they had done, and he wasn't going to rest until they did.

When he saw the flashing lights of a police car coming, Adam emerged from the bushes. The officer, whose name was Jacobs, approached him.

"Are they in there, sir?" he asked. "Yes, Officer, they are. Do what you have to do," said Adam who then shook the officer's hand & simply walked away without so much as a glance back at the house. The backup Jacobs called for later arrived.

The next thing he knew, he heard a woman, who was in handcuffs, screaming, "Are you crazy? I did nothing wrong!" all the while her male companion, who looked completely baffled, cried out, "Kidnapping? What do you mean kidnapping?" All Adam could do was smile.

"One down. Several more to go," he said as he made his way to his hotel so he could rest & call his family.

His mission had begun, & it was about to get crazy.

The next morning, all of Genoa City was buzzing about the arrest of Chloe Fisher on felony charges of international kidnapping. The sight of her mother Esther Valentine in tears at the courthouse was broadcast on local & national TV.

As for Adam, all he could was smile. The bitch had finally gotten what had been coming to her for a long time. In this situation, revenge never tasted so sweet.

He knew that from the moment Chelsea had teamed up with Chloe to create a fashion company, he knew that there would be trouble. It got worse when her daughter Delia had been killed by a former lover of Billy Abbott's named Kelly Andrews, who was now in prison serving a 25-year sentence for various crimes including Delia's death.

Now Chloe was going to pay for her crimes, and that made Adam happy. With her facing possible prison time, he could now focus on the next person on his personal hit list.

He knew exactly who that next person was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Now that Chloe had been arrested & was getting dragged through the mud in the press, Adam turned his focus on the next scumbag who screwed him & his family over.

Only this one would be a little more diificult.

Adam's next victim was none other then his brother-in-law Billy Abbott.

Sure, Billy had kidnapped Adam & had left him for dead when his car crashed, but Billy's words about Adam supposedly killing Delia still went through Adam's mind. It made him very angry. It made him want revenge more then ever.

What made Adam angrier was the fact that his older half-sister Victoria was still with him even after everything he had done. Adam knew that they had children together, but as far as he was concerned, that was no reason to stay together.

Then something else came to his mind.

Adam knew that what he intended to do to Billy would break Jack's heart. Jack loved his little brother very much even though the younger Abbott was such a moron at times.

So Adam did what he felt was teh senisible thing to do. He called Jack.

Meanwhile, Billy Abbott was walking into Jabot, ready for what may come. It felt good for him to be back in familiar surroundings.

Sure, going back to his family's company was something Victoria had been concerned about, but ever since Restless Style had been bought by the Los Angeles-based publishing company Spencer Publications, Billy needed to do something else on a full time basis.

Yet he wasn't ready for what might come his way as soon as he entered his brother Jack's office. Once he opened that door, it was over.

Very much over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Billy stood there feeling like he had just gotten punched right in the stomach. He couldn't believe who he was looking at.

Sitting in his office chair with a sinister smirk on his face was Adam. Billy just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The last time he had seen Adam was when he had kidnapped him & left him for dead in the SUV before it had exploded. Now here he was in the flesh, alive & well & ready to get even.

"What the hell?" asked a stunned Billy as he closed his office door. "Surprising, isn't it?" asked Adam. "I...I...I...um..." stammered Billy as teh shock was beginning to set in.

"I know, I know. You thought I was dead, right?" asked Adam. Billy just nodded. "Well, I guess your little scheme to have me dead after what happened to Delia failed, didn't it?" asked Adam his voice now sounding meancing.

"Look, Adam, I now know who killed my daughter, & she's in prison now," said Billy. "I know. I heard about it on Fox News," said Adam. "Guess it doesn't matter to you, does it?" asked Billy. "No. Considering the fact that you cheated on my sister with that bitch makes it even more sickening in my opinion," said Adam.

Billy then found himself checking his pockets to see if he had his Android phone with him. When he discovered that his pockets were empty, he fet the panic beginning to set in.

"Looking for this?" asked a smirking Adam who pulled the phone out his jacket pocket. "Guess you shouldn't leave your desk drawers unlocked, should you, Abbott?"

Billy was now feeling himself begin to freak out. He had no idea what Adam had in store for him, & that scared him out of his mind.

Then Adam had another trick up his sleeve.

"By the way, your wife has been listening to this the whole time," said Adam as he showed Billy the screen which had the name "Victoria" right at the top.

"You son of a bitch!" screamed Billy as he tried to lunge at Adam. However, his attempt to attack his brother-in-law stopped before it even started.

The police had busted through the door & got Billy with a taser. They then handcuffed him & took him away.

Adam then turned his attention to Billy's phone. There was something he had to say to Victoria.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear that," said Adam sadly. "That's all right, Adam. I guess hearing that was for my own good, wasn't it?" asked Victoria. "He had it coming, you know," said Adam. "Yeah, I guess so," said Victoria who simply sighed. Adam felt so bad for her.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Adam. "File for divorce. Probably take the kids & leave Genoa City. I mean, there's nothing here for me now," said Victoria. "I understand, Vic. You just do what's right for you & the kids," said Adam. "Thanks, Adam. I appreciate that a lot," said Victoria. "No problem," said Adam with a bot of a smile. He the hung up, leaned back in the chair, & started to think.

He knew that there was someone else who had wronged him, & he knew exactly what needed to be done.

Adam knew exactly who this person was.


End file.
